dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legendary Wolfblood Tales
Work in progress Lyakon111.png|King Lyakon Fenrir11.jpg|King Fenrir Sample-2987450ca4d09cfb17ea49cf32f82247.jpg|King Kuro King Kurama.jpg|King Kurama ba0a5e468c04747d1f913472b62573dd.jpg|The Wolf Prophet The Wolf Prophet 2.jpg|The Wolf prophet #2 Pages that connect *The Legendary Wolfblood Tales *Wolfblood Physiology *The Order of the Moon *Book of Wolves / Wolf Bible *Lunar Witch 2250 B.C - Gaia's Wrath/The Great Flood... ''' After the Gods whom inhabited this planet finally left and allowed gaia to flood earth over with her wrathful waves. Okami's sons managed to be saved. In the final battle it was said that Kurama had lost his life but... another tale has been hidden within the story. While Lyakon and Fenrir made passage on Noah's ark. Kuro kept himself and his brother alive with sheer inches of there life. With the help of none other then Junsei herself. Whom is Junsei you ask? It is said that were two sisters created by the creator of all. The creator of all made one from darkness, and one from light. The one created from darkness resented herself, and had been jealous of her sister. And with her kingdom, she attacked her sisters kingdom out of sheer revenge. Both sisters died at the end of there battle and The Creator aka The Keyo, so upset over the loss of his daughters had crafted two worlds in there honor. The Realm of Light Hadou, and The Realm of Dark. The two sisters immense energy is the reasoning for hadou and the overall energy flows throughout the universe in the first place. On the planet of Fumei, where the deities that once inhabited earth once resided, holds the ''Dark Moon'' '' 13ab1c0333c8a60ccfe9673e0c0d17cc.png '' A moon hidden around rituals on the planet and works as the dimensional gateway to the world of Dark Hadou. And like other unbared dimensions could also work as gateway to other worlds in general. Fearing that humans or other creatures would misuse the power of the Dark moon. The First ones took the moon along with them as they left there forgotten planet. However while Fumei housed the Dark Moon. It was Earth whom kept the ''Light Moon '' '' feanne-art-full-moon.jpg '' Just like its contrast. This moon is a gateway into the realm of Light Hadou and can also be abused to gain entry into other realms. Its said that Junsei's soul is tied to the Moon of light, while her sister is tied to the moon of Darkness. Onigami Okami having half of his DNA connected with the God of all moons Tsukyomi always had a strange affinty with the moon. It was even said that Okami made love with the spirit of Junsei before he found his beloved Kasaihana. Carrying on back to the main topic at hand. Junsei used her embrace on Kuro and Kurama whom were caught in the death waves, saving the both of them. She was still in love with Okami despite the fact that he had moved on, and wished no ill harm onto his son's. So she protected them and promised to always do so after this point in exchange for one thing. They were to be her gaurdians. Her warriors, fighting in the name of Junsei and the Light moon. The spirit Junsei found out that her sister still existed elsewhere and knew that those whom were connected to the forces of darkness would some day bring her sister back to destroy her and everything Junsei holds dear to her. And the Goddess of light hadou would not allow this. To throw her sister off , she split her power up into three beings. All of which were tied to her beloved wolfbloods. Later on gaining the names ' The Lunar Maidens' these maidens consisted of The Blue Maiden, The Eclipse Maiden, and the Red Maiden. Each of them holding a part of junsei with them. This way her sister would never be able to track her due to her power being split. However this played as a double edged sword... with her power split. Each Maiden was acceptable to evil and corruptable forces. It had been up to her gaurdians to protect the Maidens from harm at all cost. Kurama and Kuro sought out there brothers over time and told them of how Junsei had saved them. When both wolfbloods met up with Fenrir and Kuro. Kurama stood with one child of white hair, while Kuro stood with two more children. One with redish tint, and the other jet black. The three baby girls that the two of them held... had all been Junsei, they had been... the first Maidens. After time, the four brothers went off into the world. Each of them all building Kingdoms and living out the rest of there lives as Kings, all the while as they continued to protect the three young baby girls. Fenrir kingdom.jpg|Fenrir's Kingdom - The Kingdom of WhiteIce Lyakon Kingdom.jpg|Lyakon's Kingdom - The Kingdom of Red Stone Kuramas Kingdom.jpg|Kurama's Kingdom - The Kingdom of BlueSky Kuros Kingdom.jpg|Kuro's Kingdom - The Kingdom of Highstone The Book of Wolves magic_book_by_armandeo64-d4shuzc.jpg This Book was created first when the first Blue Maiden hit her adult-hood. She created the book with the knowledge that Junsei had passed on to her. In it had all of the information inclined to the Wolfblood race and knowledge of mystical beings. It was made from the same properties of the powerful summoning book known as ' The Grimiore ' Used by Sector God Long ago, which was then stolen by Agent Grim whom defected over into full blown terrorism. The Book of Wolves has the lunar scriptures of how to force the moon phases, and even bring upon the moon phases that link to each Lunar Maiden. These phases being the Red Moon, The Blue Moon, and the Eclipse Moon aka The Purple moon. These moons were all powerful dimensional gateway links that connected to the actual plane of light Hadou an Junsei herself. Whenever these moon phases are present and the lunar maidens are as well, they become extremely powerful. And its said that they can open up gateways into the realm of light hadou during these phases as well. The Four Kings Kurama 33a2edd8ef450b07150423015b486a73.jpg King Kurama The Just Kurama was the third child of Okami's and had been his fathers best warrior. He stood on the Oni's front lines during the war of worlds and fought with everything he had. Even took a killing blow for his father in the final battle. Okami fought in a blind rage after this, had he calmed down he would have learned that his son lived through the impact. Kuro took care of his brother until Junsei blessed them both and helped them survive the great floods. Once Kurama obtained his Kingdom he followed a strict but King-hearted Monarchy. His brothers called him soft but they knew that if someone challanged there brother they'd end rather swiftly. It hadn't just been the sole fact that he had been the strongest fighter amongst his brothers but the fact that he was the wisest of them all. His family had been responsible for being the carries of the Book of Wolves. Fenrir 604fe04edee8a5d36d63b3c4adc54930.png King Fenrir the Strong Before the great war, Fenrir had many dealings with the Nordlings , those whom had worshiped norse gods and the such. However after Gaia's wrath they had been given another chance at life in this new world. He built his Kingdom with war and battle, he fought his way to the top. Working as a peasent in a fighting ring up to a King. He ruled his kingdom with an Ironfist and none challanged him. But he was a just King and well respected one as well. His clan/family had been incharge with safe gaurding the '''Blue Maiden '''which they did for as long as they could. Kuro Kurrrrrrrrrrro.jpg King Kuro The Courageous King Kuro was the youngest of all the brothers but he was the most courageous and humble out of them all. Okami raised Kuro up to be a scholar but he didn't slack on sword play as well. Kuro assisted in his fathers battle plans during the war and when he grew his Kingdom of the Red Stone he continued to carry his fathers philosophy's. He believes everything should be handled with fairness and he is a strong believer in justice. But he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty either. His Kingdom had a Japanese Feudal era style to it, which had been the overall inspiration for Japanese architectures much later on. He and his clan had been in charge of keeping safe guard over the Eclipse Maiden all of those after her. Kuro did have one thing that made him stand out from his brothers. He was the first Gorge wolf to ever exist. However he had a code for his wolfblood consumption. He only consumed those whom used his fathers gift in the claims of evil. Lyakon Lyakon23456yrtsa.jpg The Conquuer King Lyakon It was said that Lyakons kindgom inspired roman culture which means that he's also the father of american culture in a sense as well. Lyakon created a system similar to captalism within his Kingdom. He also believe in seizing the things he wanted in life despite anyone whom ever try to face him. It wasn't until after his empire fell that he had his run in with Zeus and the Olympic gods later on. However when he did have his empire he was a cruel King, Killing and pillaging whatever he pleased. He was hated by mostly all of those within his Kingdom and thats why his fell the hardest. Lyakon always believed in manipulating life and other things to get what he wanted in life. His family and clan had been in charge with gaurding the 'Red Maiden. ' 'The Knights of Order ' 'After the first attempt Dark luthor made at attempting to use Junsei's power. The Four Kings managed to push them back but even with there power it had been a terrifyingly difficult battle. They needed more like them just incase he attempted to do this again. And so the 22 Knights had been created. ' #Luxeus: Wolf of Energy. The Wolf of endless power, the one whom posses Luxeus will have an untold amount of chi. #Canox: Wolf of Speed and velocity, the wolf whom travles through all with untold speeds. #Marrok- Wolf of Seas, Oceans, Rivers, Lakes, Hurricanes, Storms, & Sea Creatures. (Spirit of Memory) Son of Lupa & Conri #Amoux- Wolf of Birds, Bats, Air, Sky, Wind, Weather, & Flight. (Spirit of Freedom) Son of Lupa & Conri #Amarok- Wolf of the Night, Forest, & Stealth (Spirit of Lonesome Regret) Son of Lupa & Conri #Zeff- Wolf of Stregnth, Power, Stability, Earthquakes, Mountains, Land formations, Rocks, Sand, Earth. (Spirit of Dominance) Son of Lupa & Conri #Coyote/Eueucoyotl- Wolf of Trickery, Jokes, Laughter, Time, Cruelty, Cleverness, Age, Scavangers, & Theives. (Spirit of Ravenous Insanity) Son of Anubis & Daciana #Paglykos/Glaceloup- Wolf of Ice, Snow, Cold, & Clouds. (Spirit of Depressing Sorrow) Son of Marrok & Accalia #Freki & Geri- Freki: Wolf of Soilders, Warfare tactics, Order, & Spring. #Geri:Wolf of Guards, Fortifying, Justice, War Knowledge, & Autumn. (Spirits of Protection) Son's of Accalia & Conner #Hati & Skoll- Hati: Wolf of the Moon, Lunar Eclipses, & Winter.(Spirit of Hatred) #Skoll: Wolf of the Sun, Solar Eclipses, & Summer. (Spirit of Treachery) Son's of Fenrir & Ula #Ula- Wolf of Violence, Horror, The Wolf River Guadalupe, Grievances, Consequences, Punishment. (Spirit of Fear) Daughter of Barghest #Barghest- Wolf of Darkness, Misery, Pain, Suffering, Plagues, & Illness. (Spirit of Nightmares) Son of Amarok & Ayame #Ayame- Wolf of Lies, Greed, Envy, Pride, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth. (Spirit of Unforgivable Sins) Daughter of Barghest #Beast of Gevaudan/ Gerwulf- Wolf of Mankind, Cities, Rotting Flesh, Cultivation, & Hunting. (Spirit of Enraged Motivation) Son of Fenrir & Ula #Bjomdlf- Wolf of Wild Animals & Unexplored Lands. (Spirit of Unexplained Phenomena) Son of Zeff #Hemming- An old shamman wolf of the Spirit & Soul. (Spirit of the Inner Wolf)Born a human, raised by Lupa #Vivian- Once a young girl. Wolf of Hope, Faith, Worship, Grace, Storytelling, Poetry, Song, & Art. (Spirit of Chance) Daughter of Lupa #Wepwawet- Wolf of Travel & Martial Arts. (Spirit of the Paths od Decision) Once an Egyptian God #Eyolf- Wolf of Luck and Good Will. (Spirit of Fortune) Son of Caleb These 21 Wolfbloods had been knighted under the 4 kings, despite them all being from 4 different kingdoms, they all hailed from one Order. ''The Order of The Moon '' They were all tasked with Gaurding the Maidens with there lives no matter what. But at first even the Kings couldn't get these Wolfbloods to see eye to eye. It wasn't until He... came that they all began to work as a singular pack. The Wolf-Prophet WP11.jpg Its said that he was made from the will of Junsei herself. The Wolfblood from no clans, no family, no bloodline. The Wolfblood that just WAS. When he first arrived the others did not make much of him. He rode in on horseback, with nothing but rags, hoods that casted over his face so none could see his bright glowing eyes that was said to had reflected the moons light from them. But Dark Luthor, during one of his many attempts he disguised himself as one of the Kings to try to take the blue-maiden but was stopped by none other than this nameless Wolfblood. With his power he rallied the other wolves into perfect formation and he defeated Luthor with there help. It was then that the Kings recognized him as a gift from Junsei. And they named him The Prophet. Whenever Luthor attacked from then on, the Prophet had been in the front-lines. His power to bring them together hadn't been his only attribute due to being a creature created from the Will of Junsei herself... he had divne power which he'd use in combat. Something he later on named ' Prophet Vision '. Making a singular link from himself and Junsei - the mother of light Hadou. Always Willing and ready to battle with his brethren. Rallying them to victory. ''After him though, had been the many wolfbloods under him that made up The Order of The Moon'' The Prophet and the Scared Wolf ' ''' 0dacb64e7ed744da0a06b7db40f99a9d.jpg e157cdd3db8109d1eb7b8c1340a77588.jpg '' '''Wapwawet Wepwawet.jpg Wapwawet is the Wolf Spirit of Travel & Martial Arts. He never settled down in one place for long for any reason, and in the days of known he became synonomus with all forms of unarmed combat. He traveled the world, sparing with the strongest opponents but never killing them as he didn't believe in fighting for personal gain. Only for the sport and the survival. He was around even before official names of certain styles were innovated, and was known to have an assortment of stances, manuvers, and parries that were unrivaled by many other humans and wolves alot. While not the strongest energy wise, he was arguably one of the best unarmed combatants and close combat tatticians in the 21 knights. He was at heart a traveler however, and would often abandon his duty to train, or compete in tournements, even going as far as to challenge people from other nations or nationalities. He was best friends witht he Wolf Prophet, often teaching him technqiues to further his own prowess as well. This as a big help to the prophets mission to maintain peace and balance. Wapwawet being the monk he is spent the rest of his days in practice and meditation. Ula Vivian.jpg More to be written..... Category:Fantasy Category:Wolfblood Category:The Wolf God Category:Dark Moon